


Pekelný Pianista z Hurly Burly

by WinryWeiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Old work of mine, Pseudo-Victorian Ghost Story, psáno česky, starý štolba vypravuje
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: Pochybuji, mí drazí přátelé, že je Vám známa hrůzná historie panství Hurly Burly.





	Pekelný Pianista z Hurly Burly

Pochybuji, mí drazí přátelé, že je Vám známa hrůzná historie panství Hurly Burly.  
Že nevíte, kde se nachází? Že Vám ani název toho prokletého místa není povědomý? Och, jak blažená musí být Vaše mysl, když byla ušetřena všech těch zkazek a povídaček o smutném osudu panství a jeho majitele.

Slyšte tedy.

Hurly Burly je panství na severozápad od našeho hlavního města, na třicet mil vzdáleno od mé milované rodné vesnice. Nalézá se uprostřed mokřad, jen kousek od pochmurných a nebezpečných lesů Darkwoodských. Sídlo prošlo před nedávnem nákladnou rekonstrukcí, avšak ani to jej nezbavilo stísněného dojmu, kterým na všechny v celém širém okolí, a zejména pak na své obyvatele, působí. Základy domu jsou datovány do období oněch neblaze proslulých bojů o Korunu a lze říci, že stejně krvavá je i samotná jeho historie.

První majitel, který se do těchto krajů uchýlil v marné snaze vyhnout se branné povinnosti, nechal pro svou manželku, tou dobou v radostném očekávání, vybudovat honosné sídlo, ve kterém by na něj mohla v bezpečí posečkat společně s jejich prvorozeným synem.  
Leč, Smrt v těch dobách obcházela bojiště s pečlivě nabroušenou kosou. A na jednom z nich natrefila na toho nešťastníka. Jeho žena byla zdrcená a veškeré své naděje upínala na jeho nenarozené dítě. Žel, ani ona, ani ten nešťastný pohrobek nepřežili porod.

Poté se do sídla nastěhoval jeho bratranec, ožebračený válečnými výdaji a vděčný za střechu nad hlavou.  
Jeho majetek sice s příchodem na Hurly Burly začal vzkvétat, ale jeho život byl znenadání naplněn jednou tragédií za druhou. Začalo to celkem nevinně, drobné nehody a úrazy, zpočátku mezi sloužícími, ale s časem se stupňovaly a šířily. Brzy se v celém kraji šeptalo o prokletí Hurly Burly.  
Nejstarší dceři se na vyjížďce splašil kůň a shodil ji tak nešťastně, že ta nebohá dívka až do své smrti kulhala. Kuchařka zakopla o milovaného psa nejmladší dcery a usekla si prst. Prostřední dcerka onemocněla zimnicí a již za čtyři dny volali k jejímu smrtelnému loži faráře. Při požáru stájí uhořeli čtyři čeledíni a na deset koní. S majordomem se jednoho nádherného srpnového rána utrhlo zábradlí východního ochozu a jeho staré kosti nevydržely pád z výšky druhého patra. Vymodlený syn, rozkošný čtyřletý hošík, se na vycházce ztratil chůvě a našli jej až se soumrakem, utonulého u splavu.  
Zdrcení rodiče se rozhodli opustit panství, jehož správu ochotně převzal její nejmladší bratr.

S novými majiteli se situace utišila.  
Na chvíli. Pak začaly ty nehody nanovo. Ale už nebyly drobné. V drtivé většině byly smrtelné.  
Manželku v zahradě uštknul had, a ačkoliv překonala otravu, už nikdy nebyla jako dřív. Blouznila a mluvila s neviditelnými bytostmi, takže ji nakonec nechali odvést do ústraní. Na komornou se sesunula sněhová masa ze střechy a rozdrtila jí lebku. Stájníci snad jedinou noc nezamhouřili oka a třikráte spustili falešný požární poplach. Dcera, půvabné to stvoření, se oběsila v knihovně kvůli zlomenému srdci. Byla tou dobou už ve čtvrtém měsíci těhotenství a přede všemi to tajila. První velká láska a on ji zneužil a opustil. A nakonec došlo i na samotného majitele. Spadla na něj almara a on se zmítal v příšerných bolestech celé dva dny, než vydechl naposledy. Sídlo posléze zdědil syn, vášnivý karbaník. Věčně ve velkých městech, kde mohl holdovat své neřesti. Dostal se do ohromných dluhů, které nebyl schopen splatit.  
A tak panství opět změnilo majitele.

Lichvář byl sídlem nadšený. Do jeho oprav a všemožných vylepšení vložil nemalé peníze, neustále tlačil na řemeslníky, aby urychlili svou práci a on se už mohl zabydlet.  
Měl dva syny, mladší studoval na Univerzitě, už se mi nevybaví, která-že to byla, a s otcem přerušil veškeré styky, ale ten starší byl po něm. Měl stejnou hrabivou povahu jako jeho otec, ale soustředil ji trochu jiným směrem – sbíral řecké sochy. Nastěhoval se spolu s lichvářem a Hurly Burly díky jeho zálibě připomínalo mauzoleum plné kamenných truchlících.  
Netrvalo to dlouho. Hned následující jaro, když konečně po tuhé zimě začali zpívat ptáci a rozkvetly první květiny, se starý pán odebral na věčnost. Sešlost věkem, tvrdili doktoři, vždyť mu už bylo přes 50, ale lidé věděli. Na stáří se neumírá s hrůzou v očích a v zamčené pracovně.  
Jeho syn si ale z dobrých rad vesničanů a sloužících nedělal těžkou hlavu a užíval si dědictví. Náhle však zmizel. Nebyl vídán na vyjížďkách, nezašel do taverny, nepřebýval ve svém pokoji. Služebnictvo prý dvakrát prohledalo celý ten rozlehlý dům, než jej konečně nalezli. Mrtvého, ubitého k smrti jednou z jeho milovaných soch. Pachatel nebyl nikdy dopaden.

Načež zůstalo panství po dlouhou dobu opuštěné.

Leč, padlo do oka jistého pana Rogera Silka, muže sice neurozeného původu, zato však obdařeného obchodním talentem a citem pro výhodné investice. Jeho obchod s hedvábím byl proslulý i v zámoří. Zdejší obyvatelé vycítili možnosti pramenící z jeho bohatství a o prokletí panství Hurly Burly pomlčeli.  
A to jakoby spolu s pozorností ztratilo i svou krvelačnou účinnost. Bylo to však pouze mylné zdání, několikaleté ticho před bouří. Jen se skrývalo a vyčkávalo a nabíralo sílu.  
A pak, na prvním z jarních lovů roku 189_, o sobě dalo znovu vědět v podobě nešťastně mířeného výstřelu. Jeho churavá žena vedla jejich jediného syna Ismaela k úctě k umění všeobecně, ale zvláště pak k hudbě. Milovala hudbu, před sňatkem bývala velikou sólistkou kdesi v Evropě. A pohled na jejího muže s ustřelenou polovinou obličeje pro ni byl hrozným šokem, který zcela podlomil její už tak křehké zdraví. Ismael s ní trávil celé hodiny a pro její potěchu hrával na klavír, ušlechtilý nástroj vyrobený v nejprestižnější dílně starého kontinentu, její svatební dar. Ona však zanedlouho následovala svého chotě do hrobu.  
Avšak mladého pána hra na piáno natolik okouzlila, že nebyl schopen se od něj na delší dobu odloučit, ani poté, co na něj přešla veškerá zodpovědnost spojená s údržbou panství a on se stal posledním majitelem Hurly Burly.

Zamiloval se do piana.

Ten samý rok, co pochoval oba své rodiče, se ze zdvořilosti zúčastnil Loveckého Bálu pořádaného Baronetem Coarsem, zámožným dvojnásobným vdovcem vlastnícím velké pozemky, včetně honitby, kde tak tragicky zahynul jeho otec. A právě tehdy, na sklonku mimořádně sychravého podzimu, a v sídle přeplněném vznešenými lidmi s předlouhými rodokmeny, kteří se s okázalostí sobě vlastní nad něho vyvyšovali, se poprvé setkal s Baronetovým nejstarším synem, zdatným a dychtivým lovcem Persyvalem.  
To setkání bylo pro ně pro oba osudovým.  
Jejich vzájemná náklonnost přerostla v hluboký cit, v němé porozumění, v cosi tajného a zakázaného, co odsunulo lásku k hudbě i vášeň pro lov do pozadí.

Když se k Baronetovi donesly zvěsti o tom, že jeho syn tráví až příliš mnoho času ve společnosti talentovaného pianisty z Hurly Burly, byl zaskočen. Když si mu při čaji postěžovala synova snoubenka, že se jí její milý vyhýbá, byl konsternován. Když se mu donesly zprávy, že se Persyval neúčastní lovů, byl znepokojen. A to natolik, že se rozhodl vydat se do Hurly Burly aby zjistil příčinu toho všeho.  
Přijel neohlášen a nečekán, a vzhledem k činnosti, které se v tu chvíli oba mladíci věnovali v Ismaelově posteli, nezván. Beze slov a rudý vzteky vyvlekl svého syna na chodbu a v nastalé hádce se natolik rozlítil, že shodil mladičkého majitele panství ze schodiště. Načež Persyvala nechal poslat do Evropy, aby si upevnil kázeň v nějakém bezvýznamném konfliktu, který tam v té době probíhal.

Ismael zesláblý horečnatostí ze zlomeniny a pohmožděných žeber a zdrcený ztrátou svého milovaného se dožadoval možnosti usednout k piánu ve snaze utišit své zjitřené srdce. Marně. Lékaři jej, ve strachu o jeho zdravotní stav, omamovali a drželi na lůžku.  
Pak se však i na Hurly Burly donesla ta přesmutná zpráva o Persyvalově tragickém skonu v bitvě na nějakých bezejmenných zasněžených pláních a majitel prokletého panství naprosto ztratil veškerou vůli k životu.

Tu prokletou noc se rozpoutala bouře, jakou nepamatovali ani ti nejstarší pamětníci v kraji. Vál vichr tak silný, že vyvrátil smírčí dub a pršelo tak hustě, že rozvodněná řeka strhla mlýnské kolo.  
Nikdo neví, jak se to stalo, jak to bylo vůbec možné, ale mladý pán Ismael se s posledním vzplanutím života nikým nepovšimnut propletl mezi sloužícími zajišťujícími okna, se svou zlomenou nohou sestoupil oněch čtyřiačtyřicet schodů, ze kterých byl shozen, a nakonec ve svém zbídačeném, zesláblém těle našel dostatek síly na to, aby dveře hudebního salónku zatarasil mohutnou almarou, s kterou nebylo s to nepohnout, přísahám, ani pět nejsilnějších sluhů v sídle. A zahrál tu nejnádhernější a nejsmutnější skladbu, jaká kdy zazněla na tomto světě.  
Praví se, že hrál tak kouzelně, tak jímavě, že do svého posledního recitálu vložil celou celičkou svou duši, že ani samotný Ďábel neodolal a zavítal do Hurly Burly poslechnout si onu nadpozemskou hudbu.  
A když se pak sloužícím konečně povedlo proniknout do salónku, bylo již pro jejich mladého pána pozdě. Seděl u piána, zlámanou nohu nataženou pod mohutné dřevěné tělo hudebního nástroje, prsty pravé ruku stále ještě jemně spočívaly na klávesách a levá mu volně splývala podél těla, čelem opřený o křídlo, jakoby se pouze unavil a potřeboval si na chvíli podepřít hlavu. Život už z něj dočista vyprchal, ale na jeho tváři zářil vstřícný, šťastný úsměv.

Ohromný smutek rozhostil se na Hurly Burly.  
Znovu se začaly šířit řeči o prokletí a služebnictvo pociťovalo více než kdy jindy pochmurnou atmosféru sídla. Nikdo nedokázal dlouho vydržet v hudebním salónku a pohled na piáno byl nesnesitelný. Byl tedy pozván farář, který onen Ďábelský nástroj očistil plameny v ten samý den, kdy otevřeli hrobku, aby uložili Ismaela k poslednímu odpočinku po boku jeho rodičů.  
S nocí se vrátila ona zuřivá bouře, která ne a ne ustat. Vítr s kvílením lomcoval okenicemi a narážel do dveří s takovou silou, až se majordomus šel přesvědčit, zda-li někdo neklepe. Blesky protínaly neproniknutelnou čerň oblohy. Dešťové kapky s hlomozem skrápěly zdi a země stále ještě nasáklá vodou z předchozí bouře se změnila v blátivou břečku.

A poté přerušil hřmot bouře zvuk spáleného piána ozývající se z prázdného hudebního salónku. Sonáta ze záhrobí, ozvěna posledního koncertu majitele Hurly Burly.

Odešli. Všichni do jednoho. A zanechali panství svému osudu.

A od té doby … Každou, každičkou noc, ale jen tehdy, když je obloha křižována nelítostnými blesky, na míle daleko je slyšet zuřivé práskání hromů a provazce dešťů bičují zemi, tak hustě, že ani na stopu před sebe nelze spatřit spásné světlo lidského obydlí, tehdy se opuštěnými a zpustošenými místnostmi a chodbami Hurly Burly rozléhají malebné tóny piána. Melodie tak tklivá, tak prodchnutá smutkem, že i to nejtvrdší srdce, to zahalené v nesčetněvrstvé ledové krustě pookřeje, ne-li přímo roztaje žalem.

Že mi nevěříte? Nutit Vás nemohu.  
Koneckonců, mé osobě se nikdy nedostalo té cti, poslechnout si onen srdcervoucí koncert pro Ďábla.  
Avšak, pakliže byste v sobě nalezli dostatek odvahy i po tom všem, co jsem Vám tu dnes večer řekl, pakliže byste byli tak smělí a nebáli se překročit práh toho prokletého domu a strávit v něm noc, milerád Vás doprovodím.

Dnes večer, zdá se, bude bouře.


End file.
